


The Simple Things

by Ifrit



Series: Spardacest Week [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dancing, First Dates, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Singing, Spardacest Week, Uncle/Nephew Incest, also it was really fun writing the dancing, this is easily the fluffiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifrit/pseuds/Ifrit
Summary: Dante and Nero have their first date in an empty diner.  They take advantage of the lack of patrons, but not in the way you'd think.





	The Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> Spardacest week day 2 - strawberry sundae + Shall we dance?
> 
> NO SEX THIS TIME WOO WOOOOO please enjoy, and thank u Moolk for cursing me super hard. You know what you said.
> 
> Dante & Nero are dancing to Valerie by Amy Winehouse (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bixuI_GV5I0) then A.M AM by Damien Jurado (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M00YtIsE2zw) for the slow dance. Thank u.

“Remind me why we’re here again?”

Nero had his arms crossed, leaning forwards onto the table between them as he critically eyed Dante, who was ravenously tucking into the huge bowl of ice cream in front of him.  Fucker didn’t even offer Nero a bite.

“We’re here  _ because, _ ” Dante retorted with his mouth full, “ _ you _ made me go too many rounds.”  Swallowing loudly, Dante flicked his spoon at Nero, sending flecks of melting ice cream flying.

A few drops landed on Nero’s cheek, and, making a face of abject disgust, he wiped off the offending dessert with a harsh rub of his thumb, popping the entire digit into his mouth to lick it off.  When he looked up, he saw Dante with his spoon frozen halfway from the bowl to his face, ice cream rapidly melting the longer he sat staring dumbly at Nero.

Smirking, Nero grabbed Dante’s wrist and guided the spoon to his mouth, letting it roll on his tongue for a few moments before bringing his lips together and moaning obscenely.  Dante, clearly blushing, tried to pass off his excitement with a scoff and a roll of his eyes.

Nero wouldn’t let him hide, however.  Sliding his leg between Dante’s, he dragged the tip of his boot all the way up to his crotch, feeling the telltale bulge poking out of it.  Dante jumped back as best as he could within their cramped little booth, and though Nero would have loved to continue torturing him with footsie in public, he felt mostly tired.  Dante wasn’t the only one exhausted from their sex marathon.

“I can’t believe you can still get it up after…” Though Nero clearly remembered all that they’d done mere hours before arriving at the diner, he blushed at saying it out loud and in public. 

Dante just shoveled another spoonful of strawberry sundae into his mouth, talking with his mouth full  _ again _ .  “Are you saying you can’t?”

Nero simply leaned across the table and tapped the bottom of Dante’s chin with his fingers, gently motioning for the old man to close his jaw.  “First of all, don’t talk with your mouth full, you damn manchild.” Dante simply nodded, watching Nero with wide eyes as he swallowed the ice cream left in his mouth audibly.  Maybe Nero’s commanding tone was…  _ doing something _ for him.  

Deciding not to dwell on that, Nero slid his hand from Dante’s chin to the edge of his jaw, rubbing Dante’s stubble back and forth and practically scratching him like he was some sort of dog.  He might as well have been one, for all he was happily leaning into the touch, sundae temporarily forgotten.

The power Nero had over his uncle was incredible, and the fact that Nero could reduce Dante to something like this even outside of the bedroom - well, Nero tried his best to tamp down the thrill that ran down his spine. 

“Second of all,” Nero mumbled, almost having forgot that he was in the middle of a conversation, “I just want to spend some down time with you.  We’ve fucked enough these past few days, haven’t we?”

Dante cracked an eye open and stared at Nero, blush darkening.  “I guess we have,” he drawled. “So, you’re saying this is a date.”

Though Nero had to pause at that, he supposed Dante was right - this  _ was  _ a date.  Instead of confirming Dante’s suspicions with words, Nero pushed himself off his seat and planted a soft kiss to Dante’s lips, hand sliding from his jaw to the back of his head to control the angle of the kiss.

The position was comfortable for only a few moments, however, and Nero collapsed back into his seat with a bit of color rising on his own cheeks.  Dante, too, looked disheveled, tongue unconsciously running over his bruised bottom lip.

Pushing his ice cream to the side, Dante took Nero’s hand and began scooting out of the booth.  “What is it now?” Nero hummed, following Dante despite his confusion.

“Since I’ve been recently informed that this is a genuine  _ date, _ ” Dante began, grabbing Nero’s other arm and positioning them so that their toes pointed towards one another, “I’ve decided to show you a good time.”

“A good… look, I’d be fine if we just finished this and went home,” Nero sighed, quietly hoping to get home as soon as physically possible so that he could hold Dante under the covers, laying chest-to-chest.

“Come on, kid,” Dante pleaded, leading Nero in a short two-step sequence down the aisle so that they stopped right in front of the diner’s old jukebox.  “You really never wanted to go on a date like the ones in the movies?” 

Nero couldn’t deny the appeal, amplified tenfold by the fact that it was Dante in front of him at the moment.  “I… I guess not.”

Smiling brightly, Dante curls an arm around Nero’s waist and pulls him close, Nero slotting against him naturally, hands held against his expansive chest.  He hits a button on the jukebox behind him, leaning back against it to hold Nero close for a split second before pushing off, practically carrying Nero’s body across the floor to the quick pace of the opening percussion line.

In a move Nero never could have expected, Dante opens his mouth and starts  _ singing.   _ Though clearly inexperienced, Dante’s voice is soothing, the old man more than able to carry a tune.  Nero can already feel the blood rising to his cheeks, heart pounding at how  _ good _ Dante’s low voice sounds during a melody.

Dante swings them from side to side, holding one of Nero’s hands over his head to spin him out, then bring him back in, kissing Nero as soon as he re-enters his arms.  As close as they were, Dante’s lips brushed against his ear as he lowered the volume of his singing, every note a caress against his sensitive skin.

With enough time passing for Nero to shake off his initial shock, he smirks up at Dante during a break in the chorus and starts to sing where Dante left off.  In contrast, Nero’s singing is practiced, a result of having grown up with Kyrie and singing with her when he had nothing better to do. He was sure glad of his childhood now, stunning Dante into silence as his confident voice projected across the diner.

Though not much of a dancer, Nero took advantage of Dante’s shock to spin them around, pressing Dante against a nearby wall and intertwining their fingers, all while still singing sweetly with a half-lidded, almost drunken gaze.

Slowly pulling away, hips swinging, Nero motioned for Dante to come catch him - and Dante did, running after Nero and hoisting him up into the air.  Nero instinctively wrapped his legs around Dante’s torso to hold on as he was spun around, their velocity slowing as the song wound down to its end.

Both breathing hard, Dante and Nero looked at each other silently, eyes wide.  Dante slowly let Nero back down onto the floor, locking his hands at the small of Nero’s back once he was standing tall.  

Nero was the first to break the silence, hands clutching at Dante’s shoulders tightly.  “Where’d you learn to dance?”

Huffing with amusement, Dante flipped his hair out of his eyes and retorted, “Where’d  _ you _ learn to sing?”  

Neither question was answered, because the next song in the queue began to play - a soft ballad that they swayed to, Nero’s eyes closing in the wake of the sudden contentment washing over him.

“Hey, Dante?” Nero murmured, face pressed against Dante’s chest.

“What’s up?” Nero could feel his grip tighten, fingers spreading at the base of his spine.

“I don’t know if I ever said this out loud, but…” he swallowed, incredibly grateful he could hide his burning face. “I love you.”

A few moments of silence passed, Nero growing more and more worried by the second.  A bit annoyed, Nero huffed, “Did you hear me, Dante? I said I love you…”

As he spoke, he looked up, and he was so shocked when he saw Dante’s crimson expression that he lost his train of thought, trailing off softly.  “...so... much…”

Jolting when he realized what kind of face he was making, Dante slapped a hand over the bottom half of it, eyes tightly shut to somehow dispel the sudden rush of emotions he was experiencing all at once. 

Dante lowered his hand gradually from his mouth to the top of Nero’s head, brushing his hair back.  “I heard you the first time,” he croaked. “And for the record?”

Dante tilted his head, pressing a kiss to Nero’s lips.  

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me... you know where [@ifrit_inferno](https://twitter.com/ifrit_inferno)


End file.
